Schachmatt
by Stromi
Summary: Schlechtes Wetter in Brüssel. Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, spielen Mylady und Rochefort Schach... Null Handlung, aber 100 Prozent Anspielungen, Symbole und Metaphern.


**Schachmatt**

Das Wetter in Brüssel war grau. Anders ließ es sich nicht beschreiben, denn seit Tagen war der Himmel mit dunklen Wolken verhangen und nicht für einen Augenblick kroch die Sonne hinter ihnen hervor. Es regnete in Strömen, und die Alten erzählten, so einen schlechten Sommer hätten sie zuletzt vor vielen Jahren erlebt. Wobei sie sich nicht einigen konnten, ob es sich dabei im 1602 oder schon 1599 gehandelt hatte.

Dem Herrn und der Dame, die in einem Zimmer der Herberge „Zum Hirsch" an einem Tisch unter dem Fenster saßen, vor ihnen einen Schachspiel, das auffallend von den weißen Figuren dominiert war, die den schwarzen König langsam aber sicher in arge Bedrängnis brachten, war das genaue Datum gleichgültig. Sie waren nicht in der Stadt, um das Panorama und die gute Luft zu genießen oder die entzückenden kleinen Gässchen und Schaubuden zu erkunden. Nein, sie waren gesandt worden im Auftrag des ersten Ministers von Frankreich. Allerdings nicht offiziell und was genau jeder von ihnen in Brüssel zu tun hatte, wusste nur sie selbst.

Gerade hob die Dame eine ihrer feingliedrigen Hände, um die weiße Königin um einige Felder zu ziehen. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und ließ die junge Frau noch viel schöner aussehen. Ihr Gesicht war umrahmt von blonden Locken, die sacht auch auf ihre Schultern herab fielen und in ihren seltsam Meergrünen Augen blitzte nun Triumph auf, als sie sagte: „Schach."

Ihr Gegenüber schreckte auf und wandte den Blick vom Fenster ab zum Spielbrett. Er zog leicht die Stirn in Falten und streckte ebenfalls eine Hand aus, um seinen König in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sie verharrte unschlüssig über dem Läufer.

Das Lächeln im Gesicht der jungen Frau hatte sich nicht verändert. Stolz und unnahbar wartete sie den Zug des Anderen ab, der nun aufblickte und sie forschend musterte, bevor er, ohne auf das Brett zu sehen, seine Figur setzte.

„Zwei Züge, Rochefort, und ich setze Euch matt." Auch die junge Frau sah nicht zum Schachspiel.

Der mit Rochefort angesprochene ließ mit keiner Geste erkennen, ob ihn diese Ankündigung auf irgendeine Weise beunruhigte. Überhaupt schien er mit seinen Gedanken an anderen Orten zu weilen, sodass ihm der Ausgang des Spiels gleichgültig schien. „Ihr seid an der Reihe, Mylady".

Er blickte wieder zum Fenster. Gegen die Scheiben peitschte der Regen, unablässig liefen dicke Tropfen hinunter und es gurgelte in der Regenrinne. Es war ein Wetter, in dem man nicht einmal einen Hund vor die Tür gejagt hätte und obgleich es gerade erst Nachmittag war, hatten sie im Zimmer bereits Kerzen anzünden müssen. Das Licht spiegelte sich im Glas, ebenso die Silhouetten der beiden Personen.

Myladys Gegenstück in der Scheibe saß nachdenklich in das Spiel vertieft. Doch plötzlich hob sie den Kopf und ihr Blick traf sich mit dem Rocheforts. Für einen Moment hielten sie sich gegenseitig gefangen, dann drehte sich der Stallmeister fort.

„Woran denkt ihr?" Die Stimme der jungen Frau mochte weich und beinahe verständnisvoll klingen, als auch sich vom Fenster abwandte. Wer die Agentin seiner Eminenz nicht kannte, hätte ihr, wenn sie in diesem Ton sprach und dabei ein wenig den Kopf neigte, sodass ihr schlanker Hals noch mehr zur Geltung kam, alles anvertraut. Ihre Augen vermochten so überzeugend Unschuld und Naivität zu heucheln, dass sie kaum ihre körperlichen Reize einzusetzen brauchte. Und wenn sie es doch tat, so war ihr Gegenüber von vornherein verloren.

„An den nächsten Zug", erwiderte Rochefort mit unbewegter Miene, aber nach einer allzu langen Pause.

„Den Euren oder den meinen?"

„Beide."

„Ich werde gewinnen, das wisst Ihr."

„Möglich."

Myladys unverbindliches Lächeln wollte nicht weichen, so kurz angebunden auch die Antworten ihres Gegenübers waren. „Ihr seid an der Reihe."

Rochefort schwieg und griff wahllos nach einer Figur.

„Seid Ihr sicher?"

„Diese, oder eine andere. Es ist gleich", setzte der Stallmeister den schwarzen Turm und lehnte sich zurück. Das Spiel war ohnehin verloren für ihn, warum sollte er es hinauszögern? Der Regen draußen schien noch stärker geworden zu sein, denn jetzt heulte auch der Wind durch die Straßen und drang in jeden Spalt, in jeder Ritze ein. Die Kerzen flackerten.

„In einem Zug dann." Die weiße Königin schlug den Turm, stellte sich fast provozierend unerreichbar direkt vor den Läufer, der nicht nach vorne ziehen durfte und bedrohte erneut den schwarzen König. Endgültig. „Schachmatt."

Einen Moment lang betrachtete Rochefort die Aufstellung auf dem Brett. Dann stieß er seinen König um, der leicht zur Seite rollte und dann liegen blieb. „Ihr habt gewonnen, ein guter Zug, Mylady."

„Es konnte nicht anders Enden. Weiß war die ganze Zeit über im Vorteil."

„Ja, so war es wohl."

Mylady stützte ihr Kinn leicht auf eine Hand und musterte den Stallmeister. Etwas in ihrer Miene veränderte sich beinahe unmerklich. Ihr Lächeln schien ein wenig echter zu werden, ihr Blick weniger hochmütig. „Wünscht Ihr eine Revanche?"

„Mit Euch als Gegnerin?" Rochefort hob eine Augenbraue. „Ihr wollt mich erneut verlieren sehen? Das ist grausam, Mylady."

„Wie, wenn nicht als Gegnerin könnte ich gegen Euch spielen?"

„In der Tat. Wie auch sonst?"

„Monsieur?" Verwirrung legte sich in auf das Gesicht der jungen Frau und noch etwas aufmerksamer als zuvor studierte sie ihren Gegenüber, der ihrem Blick zwar nicht auswich, aber jetzt leise seufzte.

„Keine Revanche, für heute gebe ich mich geschlagen. Ich kann nicht gegen Euch gewinnen, noch mit Euch zusammen-"

„Zusammen, was?"

Rochefort schwieg einen Moment. Dann stahl sich auch auf seine Lippen ein dünnes Lächeln. „Schach spielen zwei Personen gegeneinander. Wir können es nicht gemeinsam bestreiten, denn das wäre gegen alle Regeln."

„Wann hättet Ihr Euch je um Regeln geschert, Rochefort?" Myladys Lachen klang heiter, aber auch unsicher, als müsse sie sich darum bemühen.

„Selten, das stimmt. Aber in diesem Fall werde ich mich daran halten."

„Wie schade. Gemeinsam würden wir sicher jeden Gegner schlagen."

„Auch uns selbst?" Rochefort hatte ernst und leise, fast unhörbar gesprochen, sodass Myladys Verwirrung noch mehr wuchs, sie sich erhob und ein paar Schritte vom Tisch fort trat, als müsse sie sich nach der langen Zeit des Sitzens nun etwas Bewegung verschaffen. An der Tür hielt sie schließlich inne und wandte sich noch einmal um.

„Nein, uns selbst nicht..." gestand sie schließlich ebenso leise und ernst. Rochefort sah wieder zum Fenster und beobachtete in der Scheibe, wie Mylady sein Zimmer verließ.

ENDE

_P.S.: Was nicht heißt, dass man hier nicht fortsetzen könnte... _


End file.
